


Как шериф собирался в командировку

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [3]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: ретеллинг главы из романа Ф. Рабле «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль» про то, как Панург решил жениться. В роли Панурга — шериф де Рено, в роли Пантагрюэля — аббат де Рено. В роли женитьбы — поездка в Вестминстер
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 1





	Как шериф собирался в командировку

Настоятель аббатства Святой Марии сидел за столом, подперев ладонью щеку, взирал на метания Роберта де Рено и время от времени меланхолично вздыхал. Тот уже битый час вышагивал по зале и явно не собирался прекращать сие занятие. В конце концов аббат, издав очередной вздох, попросил брата занять второе кресло за столом и дать отдых несчастным ногам. Вопреки ожиданию шериф послушался. Воодушевленный этим, аббат решил продолжить увещевания:  
— Роберт, если ты принял решение, то смело иди вперед и не раздумывай дале.  
— Но все-таки, Хьюго, я не могу не задумываться о том, чем все может обернуться!  
— Ну скажи мне, дорогой братец, и чем же это, по-твоему, может обернуться?  
— Как чем? Большими неприятностями, конечно!  
— Коли так, оставайся дома, Роберт, и дело с концом.  
— Да, но ведь тогда под угрозой окажется моя должность и наше положение... Наше, дорогой мой Хьюго! Ты же знаешь, сколько выгод и привилегий получило твое аббатство за время моего пребывания на посту шерифа.  
— И твоя личная сокровищница тоже, — буркнул аббат. Шериф уставился на него, вскинув бровь, и он громко добавил: — Тогда поезжай с Богом.  
— Но если я поеду, а здесь без меня что-нибудь случится? Я же оставляю графство на благ святой! А то ты не знаешь Гисборна. Да он тут... даже думать не хочется.  
— И вовсе не на благ святой, а на мать нашу святую католическую церковь, — возразил Хьюго. — В моем лице.  
— Что еще хуже! — процедил сквозь зубы шериф, и настала очередь аббата подозрительно коситься, а ему самому поспешно договаривать: — Единственное, чем утешаюсь.  
— Выходит, не езжай. Раз ты столь не доверяешь Гисборну, то лучше и не оставлять его здесь одного, во избежание проблем и неприятностей.  
— Вот как же мне поехать и при этом... не поехать? — задал шериф риторический вопрос.  
— Ты уж либо езжай, либо не езжай! — Хьюго уже почти отколупал с кубка кусочек яшмы, а тут братец завел свою волынку.  
— Да Хэрн бы все побрал! — воскликнул шериф. — И если мне все-таки придется ехать, как же устроить все так, чтобы извлечь из этого наибольшую пользу? Иначе эта поездка не имеет никакого смысла.  
— Так поезжай с Богом и моим благословением! — аббат готов был его дать уже сто раз, лишь бы отвязаться.  
— Но если случится так, что вояж мой будет малоуспешен, да еще Гисборн устроит тут... балаган?  
— Ну тогда не езжай!  
— Но если я не поеду, а король разгневается? У нас будут такие неприятности, по сравнению с которыми выходки моего помощника — детская игра.  
— Тогда отринь страхи свои и езжай смело!  
— Что значит «отринь страхи»? А если король вдруг, пребывая в гневе и раздражении по поводу очередного несварения или дурной болезни, упечет меня в тюрьму? Где я скончаюсь в расцвете лет?  
— Ну и дела! Уж лучше не езжай! — вздохнул аббат и закрыл лицо рукой.


End file.
